Complementarse
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Eran el uno para el otro, de eso él estaba seguro.


_Saludos!_

 _Estando a casi a finales de año me presento con un nuevo fic n.n de una pareja que es explosiva por sí misma…_

 _Hace poco leí KHR y me gustó mucho… aunque el final me dejó muchas cosas que desear pero bueno, a grandes rasgos es un manga bien pensado ^ ^ y como tal… Gokudera Hayato es un chico interesante (y un sexy adulto en el futuro, je) y pues… Haru Miura, es una chica extraña pero que sabe ganarse a la gente. Por eso, aquí les dejo un fic dedicado a esta pareja que es mi favorita de este anime._

 _Aclaro que los personajes tienen a su creador original, yo sólo los pongo en una situación distinta._

 _Adelante, pasen y lean!_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Complementarse**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Desde que la conoció, a Gokudera Hayato le molestaba la actitud de Miura Haru. Aprendió a lidiar con ella debido a que el décimo Vongola siempre hacía lo posible por tranquilizarlos; hay que reconocer que Sawada Tsunayoshi tiene un gran corazón.

Pero últimamente las cosas eran diferentes y eso era lo que inquietaba a Hayato. La mujer idiota (como él le llamaba) seguía siendo idiota, pero era una idiota a la que no podía dejar de observar. Era hiperactiva, despistada, voluble y otros tantos defectos que le sabía pero también tenía sus virtudes entre las que Hayato encontraba su alegría, ser extrovertida, sincera y muy cariñosa; en algún momento el chico de las bombas pensó que ella sería una excelente madre de familia y fue allí cuando se preocupó.

No por pensar que Haru sería una buena mamá, si no porque cierto día la imaginó con un niño en brazos y él junto a ellos. Así es, Gokudera Hayato estaba visualizando que formaba una familia con la escandalosa de Haru Miura.

En un principio, el shock fue tal que evitó a la chica cuanto le fue posible, era tan evidente que incluso Tsuna le preguntó el porqué de esa actitud, a lo que el peli blanco sólo respondió que no le gustaba relacionarse con personas ajenas a la familia.

Aún así, sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, Gokudera la observaba cuanto le era posible, como en este momento.

Habían decidido ir al parque de diversiones por el día del niño y la niña, así que I-pin y Lambo estaban más que felices, Fuuta también los acompañaba pero se comportaba mejor que los otros dos. Y a excepción de Hibari, los Vongola disfrutaban su estancia en el parque, incluso Reborn los acompañaba callado en los brazos de Bianchi.

Gokudera iba detrás del grupo, al lado de Yamamoto pero si platicar con él debido a que éste conversaba con Ryohei, el peliblanco observaba a Tsuna y los alrededores (como toda buena mano derecha que se respete de serlo), pero en ocasiones su vista se posaba en la castaña que platicaba animadamente con Kyoko y Chrome.

Y cada vez que veía a las tres chicas juntas la duda lo asaltaba ¿por qué Miura y no alguna de las otras dos? Kyoko era bonita y dulce… por suerte no era "prendida" como su hermano pero hasta ahí, no resaltaba más a los ojos de él, contrario de Chrome, la cual vaya que era atractiva… pero muy tímida y sumisa. No, definitivamente ninguna de ellas dos le resultaba atrayente… y ahí entraba de nuevo Haru, alguien que, a la fuerza se fue metiendo en su día a día, después en su cabeza y ahora en su corazón.

Ella continuaba con su actitud de niña tonta a pesar de que ya estaban por finalizar la preparatoria; pocas veces la había visto ser una chica seria, forma en la que se veía muy bien, debía admitirlo pero cuando era una niña más lo sacaba de sus casillas.

\- ¿En serio quieren entrar a la casa del terror? – dudó Tsuna

\- ¡Vamos, Sawada! –

\- Oni-chan, no lo puedes obligar, si Tsuna-kun no quiere ir respeta su decisión –

\- ¡Está bien! S-si voy – se armó de valor el castaño, no quería verse como cobarde ante la pelirroja, aun cuando ella ya había aceptado ser su novia desde que iniciaron la preparatoria.

\- Tsuna-san ¿estás bien? – intervino Haru, preocupada pues ella ya sabía que el chico no era conocido por su valentía.

\- Décimo, si teme entrar solo, yo iré a su lado, como su mano derecha que soy –

\- G-Gokudera-kun… gracias –

El chico apreció la oferta pero antes de poder decir algo más el portador del sol lo jaló y llevó consigo al interior de la casa, sólo se escucharon sus gritos, uno muy animado y el otro aterrado.

\- ¡Oni-chan! –

\- Jefe –

Kyoko y Chrome les siguieron los pasos llevando a Lambo e I-pin con ellas.

\- Esto se ve divertido – comento Yamamoto – sigámoslos – animó a Fuuta, que lo siguió

\- Hayato, no dejes a Haru sola, puede ser peligroso allí dentro – mencionó Bianchi entrando calmadamente a la casa del terror.

Y como tal, Haru y Hayato quedaron solos en la entrada de la casa, en cuanto se vieron fruncieron el ceño, se notaba que no les agradaba la idea de estar juntos. Ambos se sentían incómodos al estar solos. Cuando el peliblanco comenzó a caminar se dio cuenta de que la chica no lo seguía.

\- ¿No vas a entrar? – preguntón con voz neutra pero no hubo respuesta – como quieras – y continuó su andar, la chica se sorprendió

\- ¿En verdad me dejarás aquí? – gritó, él volteó a verla

\- Si no quieres entrar es lógico que te quedes aquí, nos veremos en la entrada del parque como quedamos antes, mientras ve a donde quieras, yo voy con el décimo – y entró a la casa

Apenas y había dado tres pasos cuando sintió un leve golpe en su costado.

\- ¿Pero qué? – y cuando volteo a ver se encontró con la castaña a su lado ¿Qué no te ibas a quedar afuera? –

\- Haru también poder ser valiente –

\- Como quieras. Y no te me acerques tanto - Y empezaron el recorrido del lugar

El lugar era demasiado oscuro y no se habían topado con nada inusual aún así, Haru, estaba muy cerca de Gokudera, el cual confirmaba, de reojo, que ella no se quedara tan atrás.

\- ¡Hahi! –

Exclamó cuando escuchó un sonido extraño y sintió pasar algo entre sus pies, el peliblanco se detuvo y sacó su encendedor para alumbrar un poco y comprobó que había hojas secas en el piso.

\- No pasa nada – guardó el encendedor y volvieron a caminar.

De forma inconsciente, Haru, sujetó la camisa del chico, quien al sentir el agarre no dudó en reclamar pero al ver asustada a la chica optó por guardarse sus palabras; él iba viendo al frente y ella a los lados, cada vez acercándose más a Hayato.

\- Gokudera-san… ¿faltará mucho? – para este momento, ella ya lo sujetaba del brazo, él se hacía el desentendido

\- Ni idea, tengo la impresión de que estamos caminando en círculos, todo está muy oscuro y no hay señales de nada… es extraño que en una casa del terror no haya nada – caminaron otro tanto sin tener noticias de nada ni de nadie.

\- Esto ya no me gusta – murmuró el chico

\- ¿Qué cosa? – ella se aferraba al brazo del peliblanco

\- No hemos visto nada de supuestos monstruos ni tampoco a más personas, sólo seguimos pisando hojas secas, ramas y tierra –

\- ¡Estamos perdidos! – Era notorio que Haru estaba asustada - ¡Tenemos que encontrar una salida! Si seguimos así podría pasarnos algo o… - estaba a punto de llorar

\- Cállate, mujer idiota – la sacudió un poco – no va a pasar nada –

\- Pero… - gimoteo

\- Si te pones a gritar como loca y no te fijas por donde vas si te puede pasar algo… como caerte –

\- Pero ¿y la salida? – estaba preocupada

\- La encontraremos, ya lo verás, ahora sólo cálmate y sígueme –

\- Está bien – volvió a aferrarse a él –

\- ¡Pero no me aprietes tanto! –

Caminaban en silencio recorriendo el lugar con sumo cuidado, Gokudera iluminaba con su encendedor y Haru no se le despegaba, ya no lo apretaba, sólo lo sujetaba con naturalidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, lo mismo con él, no le tomaba importancia al hecho de llevar a Haru del brazo.

En el camino, Hayato se percató de que la pared del túnel había cambiado, en un inicio era un muro liso y ahora tocaba uno rasposo, la pared era tosca y sin enjarre, al percatarse de ello se preocupó pero no quiso decirle nada a su compañera, no quería que se pusiera histérica.

\- Miura… -

\- ¿Qué pasa, Gokudera-san? – le extrañó que el peliblanco e hablara de forma normal

\- ¿Por qué te asustan las casas de terror? –

\- Porque están llenas de cosas desconocidas –

\- Pero los monstruos no existen en este tipo de lugares son personas dis… –

\- ¡No lo digas! Eso no debe decirse, le quita lo emocionante a una casa de terror –

\- Pero… ver que se asustan por algo como esto es tonto –

\- Di lo que quieras, pero la idea es generar miedo en la gente que viene a estos lugares –

\- Generar miedo dices… bah, se asustan por cosas sin sentido –

Y el silencio regresó de nueva cuenta hasta que el guardián de la tormenta decidió decirle a su compañera la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- Miura… no vayas a gritar – se detuvo, ella lo imitó y tuvo el presentimiento de lo que venía a continuación.

\- ¿Estamos perdidos? – hizo lo posible por no llorar

\- Eres rápida para para entender, me sorprendes –

Ante dicho comentario, ella se dejó caer sobre sus pies y sintió tocar el agua, se levantó a toda prisa y confirmaron lo sentido.

\- ¿Agua? – Hayato caminó unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la zona – No te muevas de aquí, no iré lejos –

Y por un breve momento, Haru se asustó; el chico que la acompañaba estaba inspeccionando la zona y ella estaba sola en un lugar oscuro y desconocido, quería correr pero no sabía a donde, cuando el llanto le iba a ganar vio que Gokudera se acercaba.

\- ¡Gokudera-san! – corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo de nuevo - ¿qué encontraste? –

\- No sé como pero estamos en el drenaje del parque. Debimos haber dado una vuelta en algún punto del camino –

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –

\- Pues seguir caminando hasta encontrar una salida a la superficie –

Acordando eso, caminaron otra vez por la maloliente zona pero con un poco de mayor visibilidad que en la casa del terror por lo cual, Haru fue muy consciente cuando una rata pasó entre sus pies, asustándose en el acto y juntándose más al guardián del anillo que ya le daba lo mismo lo que pasara en ese momento.

Cuando por fin encontraron la salida de ese largo túnel, terminaron en las afueras del parque de atracciones.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- ¿Tenemos que regresar? – sorprendidos, vieron a su alrededor - ¿Gokudera-san, podemos descansar un poco? –

Haru temía preguntar pues conocía el explosivo carácter del chico bomba (no en vano el apodo), pero ya se sentía cansada. El peliblanco la vio con un poco de molestia pero remembró el camino y accedió.

\- De acuerdo. Pero sólo será un momento ¿entendido? –

\- ¡Sí! – Sonrió entusiasmada – Después de todo eres una buena persona, Gokudera-kun –

Ante lo dicho, el albino evitó mostrarse nervioso y busco cualquier pretexto para retirarse del lugar.

\- Iré a buscar algo, no tardo… y no te muevas de aquí – dijo al alejarse.

Al verlo retirarse, Haru se sintió relajada… estar cerca de Gokudera Hayato últimamente la tensaba. Ella sabía que el chico no era un mal sujeto, aunque al principio no pensara eso pero con el paso del tiempo supo que, a pesar de su temperamento, el muchacho tenía lo suyo: era inteligente, decidido (llegando a ser obstinado), recientemente confiable y… nada feo; Hayato era sin duda atractivo y más cuando traía sus lentes y sujetaba su cabello en una pequeña coleta, contadas veces Haru lo había visto de esa forma pero, desde la primera vez que lo vio así, no dejó de observarlo.

La sonrisa de la chica se borró de pronto, ella seguía diciendo que estaba interesada en Tsuna pero sólo lo hacía para poder seguir con el grupo; Tsunayoshi le caía muy bien y era cierto que estuvo interesada en él como pareja pero la arrogancia del chico proveniente de Italia pudo más que el noble corazón del décimo Vongola.

Y así, Haru llevaba tiempo interesada en Gokudera, pero sentía que no debía decirle nada al albino; bien sabía ella que su relación era del tipo perro-gato, no podían estar de acuerdo en nada, por eso, estaba sorprendida de que el día de hoy todo estuviera en calma; habían tenido diferencias antes de entrar a esa casa pero hasta el momento no tenían deseos de matarse mutuamente, por extraño que fuera Hayato estaba muy calmado… y ella también.

Momentos después, el albino regresó.

\- Toma, bébelo – se entregó una botella con agua

\- ¡Hahi! ¿Hasta dónde fuiste? -

\- No estamos tan lejos como creíamos ¿ya descansaste? –

\- Sí, podemos continuar –

Cuando ella se puso en pie vio que el chico le sonrió de firma dulce, esto la hizo sonrojarse y quedarse callada parte del camino jugando con la botella en sus manos. Gokudera se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de ánimo en Haru, quiso restarle importancia pero la paciencia no le duró mucho. A pocos metros de la entrada al parque se detuvo.

\- ¿Ahora qué te pasa? –

\- ¿Eh? Nada ¿por qué? -

\- Estás inusualmente callada. Tú eres una mujer que parlotea mucho –

\- ¡ ¿Qué dijiste? ! –

\- Lo que oíste. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que te la pases hablando que cuando estás callada me preocupo –

\- ¿Te… preocupas? –

Haru se sintió sonrojar y veía sorprendida a su compañero, quien evitaba verla pues estaba avergonzado por lo que recién había dicho.

\- Gokudera-kun, yo… ¿te caigo mal? –

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –

\- Porque tengo esa impresión –

\- No me caes mal, Miura, sólo… no sé como lidiar contigo – rascó su nuca

\- ¿Acaso soy insoportable? –

\- Cuando te conocí, sí… pero ahora ya no me eres tan insoportable –

\- ¿Tan? –

\- Pues sí pero ahora eres insoportable por otra cosa –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- No es necesario que lo sepas, vámonos, tal vez el décimo y los demás nos estén buscando –

Gokudera emprendió camino en dirección al parque, cuando llegó a la entrada vio que la chica no se había movido del lugar donde se habían detenido por lo que regresó con ella.

\- Mujer idiota ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Te quieres quedar aquí? –

Ella no respondió, las palabras no le salían pero sí las lágrimas, al verla así, Hayato se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? –

\- Es que… Haru… yo no quiero ser insoportable para ti – sollozó y se dejó caer en su lugar

Haru no cesaba su llanto y el Hayato no sabía qué hacer, se estaba impacientando y poco le faltó para insultar a la chica, sin embargo, respiró hondo y se puso a la altura de ella para después acariciar la cabellera castaña.

\- No te pongas así – Ella se sorprendió tanto al sentir la mano del chico como por el suave tono de voz que estaba usando en ese momento – No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal –

\- G-Gokudera-kun –

\- Lo que dije no era por ofender – desvió la mirada – ya no quiero ofenderte –

Hayato seguía en cuclillas, puso sus brazos sobre sus piernas y evitaba contacto visual con ella pues Haru no dejaba de verlo, creía estar soñando.

\- Gokudera-kun… ¿te sientes bien? –

\- Si ¿por qué? –

La encaró de nueva cuenta, pero al verla tan cerca no evitó sentirse nervioso cayendo al piso en un intento fallido de alejarse de ella.

\- ¡Gokudera-kun! –

\- ¡No te me acerques!… ah, no quise… rayos – se revolvió los cabellos.

Avergonzado. Así era como se sentía Hayato; siempre había sido difícil para él relacionarse con otros y se le complicaba más tratar a la chica Miura, desde un principio, acercarse a ella le había sido difícil. Ella también estaba nerviosa; muchas veces habían estado cerca uno del otro pero como siempre discutían nunca se habían "apreciado bien", pero ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento Haru supo que en verdad estaba enamorada de Gokudera Hayato.

Ninguno dijo nada, él dudaba qué hacer y le extrañaba que ella lo observara tanto, parecía ser que Haru quería grabarse la imagen del chico bomba en su mente.

\- Miura… -

\- Haru –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Llámame Haru… Hayato-san –

\- ¡ ¿Qué? ! ¡Oye, ¿quién te dijo que me puedes llamar por mi nombre? ! –

\- Haru quiere llamarte por tu nombre –

El peliblanco no supo que decir, otra vez estaba presenciando la terquedad de la castaña.

\- Olvídalo – volteó a otro lado

\- Tú me puedes llamar, Haru –

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma! Así estoy bien –

\- Vamos, Hayato-san –

\- Que mujer tan terca eres –

\- Hayato-san –

El italiano maldecía en sus adentros, le estaba gustando como la chica pronunciaba su nombre, quería sonreír pero no podía permitirse ese gusto, estaba atrapado.

\- Hayato-san –

\- Está bien. Haz lo que quieras –se rindió y ella sonrió feliz

\- Vamos con Tsuna-san y los demás, Hayato-san –

\- No uses el _san_ – la encaró

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Si al décimo le vas a decir "Tsuna-san", a mí sólo dime Hayato –

El guardián se sorprendió de sí mismo, ¿estaba sintiendo celos de la persona a la que juró proteger? Se regañó mentalmente.

\- Hayato… ¿puedo decirte sólo Hayato? –

\- Es lo que te acabo de decir ¿no? –

Como respuesta, recibió una dulce sonrisa por parte de la chica.

\- Vaya que eres molesta, Haru –

Ella estuvo a punto de llorar pero cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa del chico se dio cuenta de que el comentario no era ofensivo… le iba a costar trabajo entender al chico bomba pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar dicho reto.

\- Y tú eres un enojón –

Sin poder evitarlo, Hayato sonrió; por eso le gustaba esa chica. Haru Miura no se guardaba sus pensamientos, no sabía fingir, era franca y directa… y la única que podía llevarle la contraria. Era una chica temeraria pero su carácter embonaba perfectamente con el suyo, tan explosivo.

\- ¿Sigues interesada en el décimo? –

\- No, ya no – se sinceró pero desvió la mirada, Hayato sintió alivio pero continuó hablando

\- ¿Por qué ves a otro lado? –

\- Es que, si digo eso, ya no podré estar en contacto con ustedes –

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres amiga del décimo. Además, cuidas de I-pin y de la estúpida vaca… y eres amiga de mi hermana –

\- Si pero… -

\- El décimo no dejaría de hablarte, él no es así –

\- Lo sé, Tsuna-san es muy noble –

\- Sí, piensa mucho en los demás –

\- Todo lo contrario a ti – dijo de pronto

\- Sí, todo lo contrario… ¡Oye! –

\- Pero es que es cierto… ¡Hayato es malhumorado y no le gusta convivir con los demás! –

\- ¿Y qué, tienes algún problema con eso? –

\- Pues sí, porque Haru quiere saber más de Hayato –

\- ¿Por qué? Y no hables en tercera persona –

\- ¡Porque me gustas, Hayato Gokudera! Por eso quiero seguir estando con ustedes, quiero estar contigo –

\- Quiero lo mismo –

Al escucharlo Haru se sorprendió un poco pero al notar la seria mirada del chico supo que no bromeaba y ella sonrió de forma cariñosa.

\- Entonces estamos de acuerdo –

\- Por lo visto, creo que es la primera cosa en la que coincidimos –

Él apenas y sonreía pero lo intentaba y eso ella lo agradecía, sabía que las sonrisas de Gokudera serían sólo suyas, puesto que el chicho no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír no lo haría con nadie más que con ella.

\- Vamos con los demás –

Se pusieron en pie en silencio, él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella con las manos a la espalda caminaba feliz, dando pasos algo grandes y dejando al chico atrás, cuando se percató de ello esperó que le diera alcance.

\- No necesitas correr, no estamos lejos –

\- Lo sé pero… siento ganas de correr, tengo mucha energía –

\- Cuando no –

Al darle alcance, el peliblanco le extrañó que la castaña lo viera fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –

\- No, sólo que, creo que ya sé cómo gastar un poco de energía – sonrió divertida y el chico bomba se puso nervioso

\- ¿Qué estás tramando? –

\- No es nada malo –

Y sin decir más, Haru besó limpiamente la mejilla de Hayato, fue veloz, pero para ella fue algo lento porque estaba nerviosa e incluso le sudaban las manos. Gokudera se quedó inmóvil durante pocos segundos sorprendido por la acción de Haru y no evitó sonrojarse. Instantes después sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sonreía como niña traviesa y él sonrió vencido.

\- Te expones mucho –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Haces las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias –

\- Igual que tú –

\- Sí, pero yo tengo modo de defenderme –

\- Puede ser… pero yo te tengo a ti ¿no? –

La chica corrió a la entrada del parque puesto que vio que Tsuna y compañía habían llegado ya, por su parte, Hayato murmuró la frase "nada tonta" y se dirigió donde estaban sus amigos sin poder quitar la sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. No había duda, Haru Miura y Hayato Gokudera se complementaban perfectamente.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Listo! Aquí dejo este pequeño fic, espero y les agrade esta sencilla viñeta; quería hacer algo romántico pero no me salió y pues… mejor algo más o menos divertido porque este par vaya que me divierte, je._

 _Dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencia, no duden en animarse a dejar un review, los cuales son bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos ^ ^_

 _Saludos y que estén bien!_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
